Elementary Particles
There are three basic elementary particles from which all matter in Orbis are created. These three particles, called the atron, letron, and ultron, under the influence of the fundamental forces, combine to form varying types of atoms, or elements, which themselves can combine into molecules that make up all possible kinds of material in the entire universe. The Elementary Particles The first elementary particle is the atron. The atron is the most massive of the three particles. It has a jovic charge of +1. This particle is also the source of the atronic force. The atron is salvically neutral. It acts as the nucleus of the atom, spinning in place while the other particles form clusters that orbit around it. The second elementary particle is the letron. The letron is half the size of the atron and has a jovic charge of +1. This particle has a salvic charge of 3. A letron forms a cluster with two ultrons through the jovic force. This cluster then orbits around the nucleus of the atom. The third elementary particle is the ultron. The ultron is the smallest of the three particles, about a tenth of the size of the atron. It has a jovic charge of -1, the only particle known to have a negative jovic charge. It has a salvic charge of 1. Two ultrons form a cluster with a letron, which then orbits around the nucleus of the atom. The Atom The atom, the basic building block of all matter, is formed out of the interactions of all three particles. The atron, the most massive, forms the nucleus of the atom, spinning in place at the center of the atom, repelling other particles away from it through the atronic force. Through jovic attraction, one letron and two ultrons bond together to form a cluster. This cluster is attracted to the atron by jovic force. The jovic and atronic forces balance one another, causing the letron-ultron cluster to settle into a stable orbit around the atron. Salvic forces bond the clusters together more forcibly. In larger atoms, there are multiple atrons in the nucleus, which are held together by the overwhelming attraction of the atronic force, which overcomes the jovic force. This conflict of forces centers a great amount of energy in the nucleus of the atom. Larger atoms contain larger amounts of letron-ultron clusters as well, attracted by the additional jovic force centered on the atrons. These clusters repel one another as they orbit the nucleus, keeping a stable distance from one another. When enough clusters are forced into the same orbit, the clusters are pushed closer together, and eventually the left-over salvic charge from the letron-ultron bonding (a charge of one remains, generated weakly by the letron) causes two of the clusters to bond into a cluster pair. These cluster pairs are the basis of chemical bonding. When enough of these paired clusters are forced into close enough proximity, without a left-over salvic charge to attract them, further clusters are forced into a higher, wider orbit by jovic force. These form 'cluster shells', which limit the amount of clusters available for bonding to those in the highest orbit, called surface clusters. The first two of these shells can contain two clusters before they are forced to bond. The third and fourth shells can contain four clusters, and the fifth and sixth shells can contain eight clusters. Because of the tightly bound salvic and jovic energies associated with them, atoms are most stable when they have a full shell and no extra clusters, and so bond with other atoms in an attempt to fill their shells through shared clusters. Category:Chemistry